Odd Attraction Yumichika X Ikkaku X Uryu oneshot
by Voa
Summary: Uryu is backed into a corner when the two shinigami decide to have a little fun with the ridged quincy. Yumichika X Ikkaku X Uryu Lemon\Oneshot


"Its finally over" sighed Uryu as he came home from school,

It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was finish his homework and go to bed. But when he came home the house was riddled with saki jars and other forms of trash.

"Those two have gone too far!" shouted the young quincy,

For the passed few weeks, Ikkaku and Yumichika had been staying at Uryu's place while they investigated the arrancars. Thankfully, Uryu's father was usually over seas and was rarely home.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! You two are here all day and all night and you couldn't find the time to clean up your mess!"

He opened Ikkaku's door and found that the room was empty.

"I asked nothing of you! The least you could do is pick up after yourselves!" He yelled as he barged into Yumichika's room,

He opened his mouth to scold the two but choked on his words and his face turned cherry red at the scene. Ikkaku was half naked on top of Yumichika. His face was ruby red but something in him wouldn't allow him to turn away. His eyes traced along Ikkaku's torso. There was a thin layer of sweat on his body that gave his well-toned chest a light sheen that brought out every muscle on his upper body. His vision shifted to Yumichika's perfect face that was like that of an angel. Uryu's eyes continued to roam until he finally felt their eyes on him.

"Oh sorry, Ill give you two your privacy" he shuttered,

He went to close the door but Ikkaku flash stepped behind him and pulled him towards his bare chest.

For a second, Uryu was lost in the wonderful view and the sweet smell of Ikkaku was enough to drive him crazy. Unfortunately for Uryu, his attraction was quickly recognized by both shinigami .

"Hey Yumichika" smirked Ikkaku, "You wanna play with Uryu?"

,Uryu broke out of his haze and moved away from Ikkaku "I don't care what you two do in your spare time, all I ask is that you just leave me out of it!"

He slammed the door and went to his room. The image of those two lingered in his head through out the night. He could feel his member growing more erect and the fact that Ikkaku's sent was still on his shirt wasn't helping the matter. How shameful, those two were shinigami, his sworn enemy, and he was having these kinds of thoughts about them. It was bad enough that he was letting them stay here but because of them he was becoming desperately horny.

,He took a deep breath and put away his homework "I-I just need a glass of water"

Usually he would never consider going out their in his "condition" but those two where in Yumichika's room doing who knows what and were probably going to be in there for quite some time. He went to the kitchen and was in the process of gulping down his third glass when he felt a hand undo his pants. He dropped the glass and tried to back away but a strong arm wrapped around his torso.

"Well what do we have here?" laughed Ikkaku, "Looks like someone's gotten a little exited."

A moan escaped Uryu as Ikkaku began pumping his manhood at an alarming rate. His knees went weak, Ikkaku's scent filled his nose and for the second time that night Uryu was locked in a state of bliss.

"Wait a second" thought Uryu, "What the hell is wrong with me!"

He came back down to earth and started struggling. This only seemed to encourage Ikkau as he pumped even faster. The young quincy continued to struggle but his pushing became much weaker as the pleasure built and overwhelmed him. He let out a loud moan and came in Ikkaku's hand.

"Well that was fun" said Ikkaku,

He looked up to see the two men staring down at him with a smirk and an unfamiliar gleam in their eyes.

"What the hell was that!" shouted a panting Uryu,

Their smirks grew wider and yumichika's approached him.

,Yumichika bent down and cupped Uryu's face in one of his hands "You look absolutely beautiful when you're in complete ecstasy, Uryu-kun."

A gentle blush spread across Uryu's face as Yumichika's lips came closer to his. The space between them was closed with a slow and passionate kiss. Uryu soon realized that he was kissing back and Yumichika had granted him entrance at some point. His tongue skimmed across the shinigami's cheek and began massaging his tongue. Yumichika loved this; it was very clear that the young man was inexperienced, the slightest movement seemed to excite him and caused him to move in unexpected but lovely ways.

,Uryu suddenly stiffened and pushed the other man away "What the fuck is going on!"

"I thought it was obvious" smirked Ikkaku, " You seemed stressed so we thought we'd offer you some relief"

"Relief? What made you think I need that kind of relief?"

"Everything" sighed Yumichika, "You always come in so stressed and tired. We thought we'd help you to relax for once."

"I don't need that!" shouted the young man, "All I need is some rest!"

He had fixed his pants and started walking back to his room. Unfortunately for him, that kiss had made his member harden once again.

"What's wrong Uryu –kun?" mocked Yumichika, "are'nt you having fun?"

"This is getting out of hand!" He shouted as he summon his quincy bow, "Im going back to my room, if either of you disturb me Ill kill you!"

The older men smirked. Yumichika disappeared; Uryu opened his mouth to speak when he heard a loud ripping sound and Yumichika appeared behind Uryu with his sword drawn. It wasn't until he felt cool air on his chest that he knew that his shirt had been ripped open. Before the horny shinigami could do anything else, Uryu bolted for his room.

He was about to open his door when several beams of light came out of nowhere and pinned him to the floor.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away that easily" said Ikkaku from down the hall, "Looks like kidou actually came in handy for once."

"So it would seem, Ikkaku." Yumichika replied,

The young man struggled against the three beams of light that still held him down. But no matter how much he struggled he could barely move his limbs.

"Whats going on?" Uryu muttered, "Why can I move."

"Don't worry, Uryu-kun" purred Yumichika, "You'll like this."

Uryu felt someone undo his pants and release his erection. He felt someone's tongue lick the precome off the head and slowly take his entire manhood into their mouth. The quincy fought back a series of moans and did pretty well for the first few minutes but he lost himself when he felt the shingami began licking his balls. He came hard in the other man's mouth and was so lost in the feeling that he hadn't noticed that the restraints had faded away quite some time ago.

"Your taste is exquisite" said Yumichika licking his lips, "And you look as beautiful as ever."

Uryu didn't hear him; he was still hopelessly lost in the feeling of lust and pleasure. Ikkaku smirked, picked up the quincy bridal style and took him to Ikkaku's room.

"Just relax" whispered Ikkau in his ear, "I'll take good care of you."

He gave Uryu a rough, violent kiss before tearing off what little clothing they had on. He gave him another rough kiss before and his lips moved down to his neck. It was impossible for the young quincy to hold back his moans as the rough butterfly kisses continued to move down his body and the older man's member rubbed against his entrance. Ikkaku's lips grew into a smirk against Uryu's skin as his cock continued to rubbed agienst the young man's tight entrance. Uryu became a bit more tense beneath him. He could tell the young man was growing impatient and as the second's passed Uryu's needs became more obvious.

"I-Ikkaku, please.."

"Please what, quincy boy?" teased Ikkaku, "Tell me what you need"

"I need you … now, Ikkaku" whispered Uryu, "Please…"

"As you wish…."

He thrust into Uryu and the young man winced in pain. Soft tears leaked through tightly shut eyes. Ikkaku attempted to distract him with another passionate kiss and it seemed to work. It had been so long since he had slept with a virgin and despite the obvious pain the quincy was in he couldn't deny that the tight flesh around his cock felt fantastic. The tears continue to fall until Ikkaku his a spot in the quincy that turned all the pain into pleasure. He watched Uryu's face soften as he hit the spot again and again. Uryu came on his stomach and Ikkau came soon after.

"I told you I'd take good care of you." Breathed Ikkaku as he pulled out of Uryu, "So how do you…"

He turned to look at the young man to find that he was fast asleep. For once, his face looked peaceful and completely relaxed.

"He looks so cute when he 's at ease" commented Yumichika,

"Yeah" agreed Ikkaku as he spread a blanket over the three of them, " Maybe he'll finally learn to take it easy."

And with that, the two fell asleep on each side of their sweet quincy.


End file.
